


Softer

by tuesday



Category: A Softer World
Genre: F/F, Zombies, zombies and ghosts and witches oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustace says, "You can never go home again."  No one listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksykins (Marks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> When I have time, I'll go through and make a list of all the specific comics that resulted in this fic. Anything with sex as an act of terrorism, zombie boyfriends, and old women and Vegas are likely to have played a part. Happy Yuletide!

It's a softer world now, with hidden sharp edges. Family comes home again, again, again, even when Eustace bars the doors and has the priest repeat last rites.

Eustace says, "You can never go home again." No one listens.

Katie moves in after a month, says, "Your zombies aren't as bad as granddad's ghost. He still loves the shopping channels."

Sex has been outlawed a year now; the government says there's no room for more children. Eustace thinks the vote might've gone differently if the majority leader's stillborn son didn't haunt the House, or at least hadn't cried so loud.

Stanley says it's his fault. "I wanted to stay forever," he says. "I didn't know it would hurt this much." He means: I didn't know you were a lesbian now.

She buries her mom in the backyard, because cemeteries are mostly under military law these days. It doesn't help. "Really, dear," and her mom's smile is as patronizing as ever even with no lips, "you'd think you'd learn I don't need a key."

"I don't mind the in-laws," Katie tells Eustace, trying to sound reassuring. "I just wish your ex didn't stare so much."

Eustace keeps searching her grandma's old spell books, wishing she'd waited for another run at Vegas until after Eustace had found a solution, or at least taken Eustace with her.

"C'mon," Katie tugs her away, up the stairs, "let's do something illegal."

It's a softer world. Eustace wants to burn it down.


End file.
